


Chill Hangout Sesh

by spaceMaverick



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hanging Out, Nail Polish, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, but theyre in love, could be rated teen for like one swear word, theres nothing explicitly romantic in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Jake paints Hollis' nails while they hang out in his room.





	Chill Hangout Sesh

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for 1) how dialogue-heavy this is and 2) the possibility that either of these two sound weird compared to how they talk in canon. I have no idea how to write talking in any way other than how I speak so Uh. Yeah if they sound weird that's why

The smell of Bactine tingled in Hollis’ nose. Sitting cross-legged in front of them was Jake Coolice, the owner of the fakest name in the world, dabbing at a cut on their knee with a baby wipe. Hollis tapped their fingertips against the edge of the bathtub and let Jake finish putting a Band-Aid on them before standing up, pulling him with them.

“Where are you going?” Jake asked.

“Gonna try again,” Hollis said.

Jake tightened his grip on Hollis’ hand and stopped them. “I just finished cleaning you up! You’re gonna get hurt again.”

“I won’t if I do it right.”

“You’ve been at it for the past hour. Give it a rest, man.” Jake started tugging on their arm. “Come on, we can just hang out in my room. I’ll repaint your nails!”

Hollis paused. Their current polish was chipped past the point of “fashionably messy,” and Jake’s room was kind of the best. It wouldn’t hurt to wait a while before practicing again… “Fine. But we’re playing my music.”

In Jake’s very purple room, Hollis put a CD in the player. The opening chords played, and they sat down on the soft carpeted floor. Jake got out his kit of polish and the sheet of cardboard he used for protection and sat across from them.

“The usual?”

Hollis nodded. Jake pulled out a bottle of matte black and took their hand. He wiped away the old polish with a cotton ball and started painting. “I can only listen to stuff this harsh when I’m hanging out with you,” he mused.

“That’s ‘cause I radiate punk vibes,” Hollis responded. “Without them, the screaming would put you in a coma.”

Jake laughed, a loud bark that made him scrunch his eyes shut. “You’re absolutely right. And without my chill vibes my music would send you into a blind rage.” He started painting Hollis’ other hand. The two of them fell into silence as hollis alternated between blowing on their nails and shaking their hand to dry the polish. The album was on it’s fifth song, one with a lot of yelling and swearing, and Hollis could see Jake suppressing a laugh.

“I’m sorry, you got something to say?” Hollis teased.

“You’re music is such hot garbage,” Jake wheezed, still holding in a proper laugh.

“This isn’t even the worst song on the _album,_ let alone out of all their music, and you _know_ that.”__

_ _“I do, and that’s what makes it _garbage.”_ Jake finally laughed, making his hand slip and paint up their ring finger. “Shit!” He kept laughing. Hollis pulled their hand away and used another cotton ball to clean the polish off. They saw jake smiling at them and stuck their tongue out, but gave him back their hand._ _

_ _“Just finish your work and let me enjoy my _beautiful_ music.”_ _

_ _It only took a couple seconds to paint Hollis’ pinky. Jake capped the polish and flopped onto his belly, face down in the carpet. He said something that was too muffled to understand._ _

_ _“Come again?”_ _

_ _Jake propped his chin on a hand. “They do have some cool songs. It’s just so loud. Why do they gotta be so loud?”_ _

_ _“It’s part of the aesthetic,” Hollis said, dramatically flipping their bangs out of their face. They admired their nails while Jake hummed along to the next song. “Why don’t you ever paint your nails?”_ _

_ _“I always chip it all off when I do! I usually paint Dani’s nails.”_ _

_ _“Is Dani, like, your sister, or…?” They had never asked, even though Jake brought her up all the time._ _

_ _“Nah, nah. We’re friends. I’m friends with everyone at the lodge.” There was a moment of silence, and Hollis was about to speak, but Jake interrupted. “I know what you’re going to ask, and the answer is that it’s a complicated reason that all these people live here.” He looked more serious than usual._ _

_ _“Sorry,” Hollis said, “didn’t mean to be invasive.”_ _

_ _“No prob,” Jake said, calm again. “I know it’s weird.”_ _

_ _Hollis laid down and rolled over to lay next to Jake. He looked over at them, eyes as shiny as ever. Hollis smiled. “All families are weird.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The album they're listening to is You'll Rebel to Anything by Mindless Self Indulgence! I think MSI-fan Hollis would be badass as fuck so they like MSI now. They're more of a casual fan- Keith is OBSESSED with them- but they appreciate their music or whatever. This is such a specific headcanon because I love MSI. 
> 
> The fifth song on that album is called "2 Hookers And An 8 Ball" so like. Yeah it's trash.


End file.
